Quest For Zhu 2
Quest For Zhu 2 is a fanmade Zhu Zhu Pets movie based on the first series, Zhu Zhu Pets: Quest For Zhu released on July 4, 2014 in theaters, DVD on November 4, 2014 and Blu-ray on November 11, 2014 Plot A narrator describes two royal sisters who ruled over the magical land of Zhu-niverse. The elder sister used her powers to raise the sun, while the younger sister brought out the moon at night. The younger sister became resentful because the hamsters of Zhu-niverse relished daytime but slept at night. One night, she refused to lower the moon. She transformed into Nightmare Moon, a "wicked hamster of darkness," and vowed to shroud Zhu-niverse in eternal night. Her sister used the Elements of Harmony to banish her to the moon, and took on responsibility for both sun and moon. The narrator’s voice changes to that of Pipsqueak, who reads that harmony has been maintained in Zhu-niverse ever since. Pipsqueak walks by Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums, and Chunk, who invite her to the Summer Sun Celebration. Pipsqueak says she has to study and runs off. She enters a cage atop a table and instructs Katie to find a book called Predictions and Prophecies. Pipsqueak realizes that Nightmare Moon will return on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration, which is the day after tomorrow. She sends a letter to Sunshine the Sun Gaurdian to alert her. Sunshine's reply to Pipsqueak says that she trusts Pipsqueak completely, but she has to stop reading "those dusty old books". Mr. Squiggles continues to read Sunshine's letter on the way to ZhuZhuia. Sunshine tells Pipsqueak that there's more to life than studying, and tasks her with supervising the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in ZhuZhuia. The letter ends with one other task for her: make some friends. The four hamsters ride an eagle named Spring to Zhu-niverse. Once they reach ZhuZhuia, Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums and Chunk visit Sweet Acorn Acres to check on the catering for the Summer Sun Celebration first. Scoodles cordially greets Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums, Chunk, and members of his family offer his food samples. Pipsqueak wants to leave, but she grudgingly accepts the family’s invitation to stay for brunch. After brunch, Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums and Chunk look at the cloudy sky and remarks that Ethereal the eagle isn't doing a very good job of clearing the sky for the festival. Spring says she will do it after she practices some flying moves to show the birds at the festival. She demonstrates her speed and agility by clearing the sky in "ten seconds flat." She says she can’t wait to hang out with Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums and Chunk some more, and flies away. Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums and Chunk visit Patches and Jilly, who are decorating the town hall. Pipsqueak is instantly smitten with Patches. Jilly is shocked by Pipsqueak's messy fur and gives her a makeover in Carousel Boutique. She is impressed when Pipsqueak mentions that she is from Katie's house. Eager to get away from the fashionista, Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums and Chunk sneak out of the boutique. The last item to check for the Summer Sun Celebration is music. Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums and Chunk greets Nugget and compliments her butterfly choir, but Nugget is too shy to introduce herself. However, she gets excited when she sees Mr. Squiggles because she has never seen an orange hamster before. She follows Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums and Chunk to Golden Oak Library, where they will be staying. Inside the library, Pipsqueak, Mr. Squiggles, Num Nums and Chunk are greeted with a surprise party. Winkie starts talking to Pipsqueak about how he was surprised to see a new hamster in town and decided to throw her a party. Pipsqueak accidentally drinks hot sauce and runs out of the room with her head on fire. In her bedroom on the second floor, Pipsqueak complains that making friends has left her no time to read about the Elements of Harmony. She guesses that Sunshine the Sun Guardian sent her to ZhuZhuia because she thinks the Hamster in the Moon is just an "old hamster's tale." In the town hall, Twilight the snow leopard announces the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration, but Sunshine the Sun Guardian is absent. Nightmare Moon steps out of a glowing blue fog and addresses the cowering hamsters. Spring tries to fly towards Nightmare Moon, but Alpha the arctic wolf pulls her back. Snowflake the bunny tries to guess Nightmare Moon's name, but Rose the coyote shoves a cupcake in her mouth to stop her from doing so. Pipsqueak declares that the dark hamster is the Hamster in the Moon— Nightmare Moon. Impressed, Nightmare Moon asks Pipsqueak if she also knows why she's here, but Pipsqueak is too terrified to answer. Nightmare Moon proclaims that the night will last forever, and cackles as a thunderstorm builds up around her, with Pipsqueak looking on in disbelief and fear. At the Golden Oak Library, Pipsqueak and her friends find a book about the Elements of Harmony. They learn that the elements of kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty are known, but the sixth is a mystery. The book also says that the Elements are stored in the royal sisters' ancient castle in the Everfree Forest. The hamsters decide to look for the Elements but are unaware that Nightmare Moon has been listening to their conversation the whole time. The hamsters enter the Everfree Forest. When they are walking on a mountainside, a cloud of purple smoke triggers a landslide. Spring and Ethereal catch Num Nums and Patches, but Pipsqueak slides to the edge of a steep cliff. Mr. Squiggles assures Pipsqueak that she will be safe if she lets go of the cliff. Pipsqueak lets go, and Spring and Ethereal catch her. An angry raccoon confronts the hamsters. When the other hamsters try to forcefully subdue him, Nugget tells them to stop. She kindly approaches Rocco the raccoon. He shows her a thorn stuck in his paw. She removes the thorn and the grateful raccoon hugs her. The thorn dissolves into purple smoke, which zooms away. The cloud of purple smoke makes monstrous faces appear on the trees around the hamsters. All the hamsters except for Winkie are scared. Winkie sings the Laughter Song and teaches his friends to laugh at their fears. The friends' laughter turns the trees back to normal. The hamsters come across a river blocked by a brown beaver. Mr. Beaver is upset that a "tacky little cloud of purple smoke" whisked by and tore off half his tail. Num Nums generously donates her own flowers to repair Mr. Beaver's tail. Mr. Beaver, extremely pleased and grateful, helps the hamsters cross the river. When the castle ruins come into view, Pipsqueak races excitedly toward them but nearly falls into a gorge, prompting Spring to save her by the tail. As the hamsters discover, the bridge leading to the ruins is broken. When Spring flies to the other side to fix the bridge, three wild animals (Stinker, Red Squirrel and Nutters) appear and invite her to be captain of the Wild Bunch, their group of elite fliers. When Spring learns that she must abandon her friends to join the Wild Bunch, she turns down the Wild Bunch and ties the bridge so her friends can cross. The Wild Bunch turns into purple smoke, which slithers away. The hamsters enter the castle ruins and find eight stone orbs, which Pipsqueak believes are the first eight Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon creates a purple whirlwind that teleports Pipsqueak and the orbs to another tower. Nightmare Moon and Pipsqueak face off, resulting in Nightmare Moon shattering the orbs in front of her. The eight ponies run into the hall and comfort Pipsqueak. Pipsqueak realizes that the spirits of the Elements are present, and she explains how her friends represent the elements of honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, and loyalty. The fragments of the orbs begin to circle the friends. A stone orb magically appears over Pipsqueak, and she declares. The orb fragments form golden jeweled necklaces on the eight friends' necks, and Pipsqueak's orb becomes a crown. The Elements glow and the hamsters are lifted into the air. A rainbow-colored double helix envelopes Nightmare Moon, and the room is flooded with light. When the light fades, the friends discover that the gems on their necklaces resemble their birthmarks, and Num Nums's flowers has magically appeared back. Sunshine the Sun Guardian appears with the sunrise and explains that Pipsqueak had the magic to defeat Nightmare Moon as long as she let true friendship into her heart. Nightmare Moon returns to her original form, Moonshine the Moon Guardian. The friends learn that Moonshine is Sunshine's younger sister, and the sisters reconcile and reunite after one thousand years of separation. Back in ZhuZhuia, Winkie throws a party to celebrate the royal sisters' reunion. When Pipsqueak tells Sunshine that she doesn't want to leave her new friends, Sunshine gives her a new mission: to continue studying the magic of friendship in ZhuZhuia and report back her findings. Pipsqueak promises to study harder than ever, much to the delight of her new friends and the citizens of ZhuZhuia. Spring carries the nine hamsters back to Katie's house. Katie sees five new hamsters, and she is happy. The nine hamsters celebrate about the royal sisters. Cast Pipsqueak (Shannon Chan-Kent) Mr. Squiggles and Stinkier (Ian Corlett) Katie (Mariah Wilkerson) Num Nums (Erin Matthews) Zhu Fu and Mangawanga (Jason Rabson) Chunk (Sean Campbell) Jilly (Jillian Michaels) Spring the Eagle Snowflake the Bunny Alpha the Arctic Wolf Ethereal the Eagle Twilight the Snow Leopard Rose the Coyote Biscuit the Dingo Pax the Rockstar Roxie the Rockstar Ryder the Rockstar Motley the Blue Hamster Abby the Alligator Elaria the Elephant Julia the Jiraffe Aashir the Armadillo Jess the Jaguar Joseph the Jorilla Red Squirrel Damien the Red and Blue Hamster Mr. Beaver Bitsy the Pink Hamster Fireball the Red Hamster Luigi the Italian Hamster Glitz the Red and Pink Hamster Shamrock the Green Hamster Winkie the Black and White Hamster Scoodles the Brown Hamster Yo-Yo the Gray Hamster Moo the Spotted Hamster Tex the Brown and Tan Hamster Captain Zhu Dezel the Black and Gray Hamster Peachy the Peach Hamster Rocky the Black and Gray Hamster Cappuccino the Brown Hamster Justice the Purple Hamster Hank the Tan Hamster Nugget the Orange Hamster Patches the Yellow and White Hamster Snowball the White Hamster Kacee the Purple Hamster Carly the Orange and Yellow Hamster ZuZu the Hedgehog Fluffy the Bunny Sweetie the Bunny Rocco the Raccoon Nilla the Squirrel Butters the Chipmunk Nutters the Chipmunk Bamboo the White and Black Hamster SD101.3 the Red Hamster Mario the Italian Hamster Sunshine the Sun Guardian Moonshine the Moon Guardian (Nightmare Moon) Soundtrack Laughter Song - Winkie, Mr. Squiggles, Pipsqueak, Num Nums, Chunk, Patches, Scoodles, Jilly and Nugget Trivia The second series is based on the first series, Zhu Zhu Pets: Quest For ZhuCategory:Zhu Zhu Pets Movies fanmade